


Kiss you dead

by dropthechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthechan/pseuds/dropthechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight hours of sleep seem like a lot of time when you're a university student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss you dead

Even though Aomine had been banished from the bedroom in order to favor Kuroko with a quiet study environment, the dark skinned man knew better than to leave his boyfriend alone for more than a few hours in the face of a boring (but important) class.  
  
Surely enough, when he poked his head in the room, Kuroko was dead asleep.  
  
There were books surrounding the sleeping man like chalk outlining a dead body, his laptop sitting dangerously close to the edge of the bed and just waiting for Kuroko to move in his sleep to make the leap of faith onto the floor. Aomine stepped inside and grabbed the computer first, not really caring if it fell, but knowing that Tetsu would probably have a stroke and die if it actually did and he lost all his files.  
  
It only took the soft noise of the lid closing for Kuroko to wake up with a start, inhaling as though he was trying to call his soul back into his body and sitting up like his spine was a spring.  
  
"…Aomine-kun, I'm studying…" he slurred, eyes open but not at all focused. Hell, he wasn't even _looking_ at Aomine, yet he still felt the need to be stubborn towards him even in this state. Aomine rolled his eyes and placed the computer on the nightstand, then hovered over Tetsu to grab a couple of books and clear some space.  
  
Well, since Tetsu had woken up for a second, he would have to make sure to use it well. He gave a slight jump over Kuroko's body, onto the free side of the bed, making the smaller body jump up but wrapping his arms around it before his boyfriend could complain.  
  
"You were unconscious, you lying brat. Now, go back to sleep." he admonished, holding him firmly and pressing his nose into the light coloured hair.  
  
Kuroko wiggled twice in his arms, gave up, and then wiggled again, none of his attempts to break from Aomine's grasp working. "I can't, I have to--"  
  
"Study. I know." Aomine conceded, then promptly ignored him as he attempted to distract the other man by pressing his lips on his cheek over and over again.  
  
The kisses weren't really meant to be felt. On the contrary, he was kissing Kuroko very lightly, almost as though he were imitating a soft caress to calm him down. Kuroko felt the bare touches on his face and grumbled - almost _whined_ \- already feeling sleep coming at him with a vengeance.  
  
"Aomine, stop…" He begged, trying to grab a fistful of his shirt, but failing to close his fingers tight enough to seem threatening. Aomine didn't stop though - he just kept on kissing him, each time going softer, softer, softer…  
  
Aomine paused to give Tetsu a nuzzle before he resumed with his evil plan, his lips holding the barest hint of moisture over them, just enough that his lips stuck to Kuroko's face in the most pleasant and tantalizing of ways.  
  
"…Daiki," Kuroko whispers, his last attempt at fighting this battle. Aomine sighs and delivers his finishing blow, a tender kiss to Tetsu's lips which he holds for a couple of seconds before pulling back.  
  
Aomine glances at Tetsu right as his eyeballs roll to the back of his head, and he has to bite his lip not to laugh. It's not the sexiest look for his boyfriend, but it's a sign of a job well done. He kisses his eyelids with a feather light touch, and that's that. Tetsu's eyes are closed, and he's officially out for the night.  
  
Tomorrow, Tetsu will wake up, panic, and nag at him until he had to shut himself up and concentrate on his reading, but at the very least he will have the energy to do so properly.  
  
Aomine doesn't mind being scolded, if it means winning over Tetsu's stubbornness.

(...And if it means making sure his boyfriend is well and healthy. Not that he'd admit to thinking something cheesy like _that_. No way.)


End file.
